


[Podfic]  fall away in the dark

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: bandom_meme, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>He's never talked about Bert with her, in spite of the history they had, friends and buddies on the road, the touring life, then the wild </em>Taste of Chaos<em> tour, Gerard sober and Bert definitely NOT.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  fall away in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fall away in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333653) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Originally posted [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/16198.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/fall%20away%20in%20the%20dark.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:04:16



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012060607.zip) | **Size:** 4 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/fall%20away%20in%20the%20dark.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
